Of Mice and Nations
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: A crossover of a classic book and my favourite anime! Purely because I thought George and Lennie where a lot like Italy and Germany. It just follows the last two chapters cause that's where shit goes down! (Bad Language obviously)
1. Chapter 1

_**(So this came about after reading Of Mice and Men at school. I thought that Italy and Germany were a lout like George and Lennie. So this is just the end of the story, but as APH Nations as the characters. I'm not doing the entire book, just the last two chapters! ENJOY!)**_

 _ **Lennie - Italy**_

 _ **George - Germany**_

 _ **Curley's Wife - Hungary**_

 _ **Curley - Prussia**_

 _ **Candy - China**_

 _ **Slim - England**_

 _ **Carlson - America**_

 _ **Young Whit - Canada**_

 _ **Crooks - Cuba**_

* * *

It was a bright, sunny Sunday afternoon. The horses were all resting in the barn as they nibbled on what was left on the hay in front of them. Outside the barn, the sound of the other working Nations flowed through the empty barn, along with the clang of metal on metal. The only person in the barn was Feliciano. He was sitting among the piles of hay, staring forlornly at his lap, as he held the body of his puppy. He stroked it, trying to make it wake up, unfortunately it was too late. The puppy was already dead.

"Veh…Why did you have to die? You're not _that_ little. I didn't pat you too hard." The Italian boy sighed. "Do I need to go to the bush? No…No Ludwig said to go there only if I did something _really_ bad. This isn't that bad!"

He held the little puppy's head in his hands and looked down at it with a sad expression. He sat there in silence for a while, but then his sadness melted and bubbled into anger.

"Damn you! You're not little! Now thanks to you, Ludwig's not gonna let me tend to the rabbits!" He growled.

In a fit of anger, Feliciano threw the puppy across the room from him and sat on the hay with his head in his hands. He took deep, sharp breaths and listened as the other nations cheered following another metallic clang. Feliciano quickly shuffled over to where the puppy had landed, retrieved it and sat back on the hay.

"Maybe Ludwig won't know? If I hide the puppy then…no. Ludwig'll know. But he won't care! The little thing didn't mean anything to him! I'll just say it was dead when I got in here!" Feliciano plotted.

He began to cover the little puppy when he heard someone enter the barn. He turned and tried not to gasp. Elizaveta slowly came towards him, holding her hands behind her back and wearing the superior smile she usually wore around the Italian.

"What are you hiding?" She asked curiously.

"Ludwig says I'm not allowed to talk to you." Feliciano muttered stubbornly.

"Has Ludwig given you orders on everything?" She enquired.

"He says I'm not supposed to talk to you. He said if I do I won't be allowed to tend to the rabbits."

"Look. All the guys out there are messing around with those old horse shoes. None of them will know. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone otherwise Gilbert will get mad at me. You know, I get lonely." She sighed.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." He was persistent.

"What's the matter with me? Why can't I talk to you? I'm not doing you any harm."

Feliciano shuffled a little. Ludwig was outside playing in the horse shoe tournament with Arthur, Alfred and all the others. Ludwig wouldn't know if he talked to her! He nodded and looked at her directly.

"Glad we came to an agreement. So, what are you hiding under there?" She asked, smiling.

"Just…just my puppy." He sighed, shifting the hay aside.

The Hungarian woman came over and looked at the corpse of the tiny dog. She looked it over for a second, then her lips parted and her eyes widened.

"It's…dead?" She asked.

Feliciano nodded sadly. She held the puppy's body in her delicate hands and looked from it to Lennie then back again.

"Ludwig's going to give me hell if he finds out…"

"Well, you can just get another dog right? The world is full of them you know?"

Feliciano nodded slowly but didn't take his eyes away from the tiny form. She looked at him, then sighed and shrugged.

"You know, I've never told anyone. But I don't like Gilbert. I only married him because my mother thought it would be best for me. But I don't like him. He's mean and is constantly talking about how he's going to beat up anyone he doesn't like. Which is everyone." She looked at him to check if he was listening.

"We're going to get a little farm, and have rabbits, and I get to look after them." He muttered with an absent minded smile on his face.

"Why are you so obsessed with rabbits, huh? What makes them so appealing to you?" She wondered.

"I…like to pet things. Soft things."

She paused for a second, mulling over his words. After that second, she burst into laughter which sounded like multiple tinkling bells.

"Well, who doesn't like that? Personally, I like to stroke my hair when I'm brushing it! Go on, I'll let you feel it. Just don't mess it up."

She took his hand and gently placed it on her head. Feliciano stroked Elizaveta's hair with delight. It _was_ really soft. He smiled as he stroked it, unaware that Elizaveta was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Alright now. Stop it!" She asked.

Feliciano seemingly didn't hear her. He continued stroking but, though the Italian was unaware, it became more violent. Elizaveta began to struggle.

"Hey! Let go!" She was nearly screaming.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Feliciano clung onto the Hungarian woman's hair as if it was his only lifeline. When she tried to scream, Feliciano stood up and put his hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"Please! Please stop screaming! Ludwig will hear and then he'll get mad at me!" Feliciano begged.

Elizaveta shrieked and struggled under Feliciano's surprisingly strong grip. Feliciano continued to try and keep her quiet but nothing was working. Eventually, he began to get angry.

"Now listen! Stop screaming like that! Somebody is going to here!" He muttered.

She continued struggling, but Feliciano didn't realise what he'd done until he'd done it. She'd continued struggling until the Italian had accidentally snapped her neck. Now he stood in the barn, holding her lifeless body. He looked down at her, and then began to panic.

"I did a bad thing." He whispered to himself.

Out of fear, he took Elizaveta's body and laid it down on the hay. In what little time he thought he had, he half covered her up and hoped no one would find her. He knew this was bad enough to warrant running to the bush Ludwig had told him about. He slid out of a gap in the wood panelling at the back of the barn, and slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

A while after Lennie had fled; Yao came into the barn house, rubbing the stump that was his wrist.

"Feliciano? Are you in here?" He called.

He came into view of Elizaveta's lifeless form, though he didn't realise she was indeed lifeless, and moved slowly towards her.

"Aiyah. You're not supposed to be in here. Gilbert's gonna throw a fit if he finds you." The old Chinese man spat.

When she didn't reply, he moved even closer. He kept shuffling until he was close enough to see she wasn't breathing; that her neck was at a funny angle.

"Oh hell!" He muttered, as he realised what was wrong with her.

He turned and ran, found Ludwig and dragged him back to the barn house, ignoring his protestations. When they got back, Yao pointed at Elizaveta,

"What's up with her?" Ludwig asked bitterly.

Yao just continued to point at her. Ludwig took a closer look, then took several steps back as he came to the realisation.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." He muttered.

"Aiyah…you don't think it was…Feliciano do you?" Yao asked.

"It had to be. Dammit. We need to tell the others." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can't we just let him go? Gilbert will want to lynch him." Yao protested.

"Ja…but he won't survive on his own. Maybe I can persuade them to just lock him up? Anyway, I'm going to go to the bunk house. Wait two minutes, then run out and call everyone. I don't want them suspecting I was involved. Ok?" Ludwig asked.

Yao nodded, and let Ludwig leave without another word. He looked down at Elizaveta's body and scowled. He milled around the area and monologued.

"Aiyah…now you've done it. Damned tart. We were going to be happy for once. And now you've ruined it." He muttered bitterly to the body.

He estimated that it had been about two minutes, so he made up his mind to go out now. He ran out of the barn waving his arms and shouting to the other nations to come quickly. He got Arthur's attention first, who came running; bringing Gilbert, Alfred, Juan and Mathew. Yao led them into the barn and pointed, once again to Elizaveta. Gilbert stumbled forward and fell to his knees, just as Ludwig came in and pretended to be in shock.

"Gilbert…" Arthur muttered.

"It was that Italian bastard! Everyone else was out there! It had to be him!" He cried.

"Calm down Gilbert. We'll go looking for him. You stay…you stay here." Arthur requested.

"Like hell I'm going to stay here! I'm going to find him, and shoot that bastard myself. Come on!" Gilbert ordered.

"I'll go get my gun." Alfred muttered, following Curley out.

The others stood there in an almost awkward silence. Juan eventually shuffled out and made his way back to his room, but Arthur came over to Ludwig.

"Do you think it was Feliciano?" The German asked.

"It had to have been. No one else could have done it. We'll try to keep Gilbert reigned in…but I can't make any promises. Do you have any ideas where he could have gone?"

Ludwig thought. He knew exactly where Feliciano would have gone, but he didn't want to send Gilbert in that direction. He knew Arthur would take pity on the poor Italian, so he'd probably have to send one in the opposite directions.

"Maybe. Send Gilbert South. I'll head North immediately, you follow with Mathew." He pleaded.

Arthur considered this, and nodded. When Alfred came back in, he was muttering angrily.

"That son of a bitch took my gun!" He complained.

"Well, borrow Mathew's. He isn't going to be using it. Gilbert, you and Alfred head south. Mathew, Ludwig and I will check the North." Arthur ordered.

Despite the look of contempt he gave the German, he nodded and led Alfred away. Once he was gone, Yao agreed to stay in the barn with Elizaveta while the others went north. Ludwig headed out first, then after a quick look at Yao, Arthur and Mathew departed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(You guys ready for heartbreak? Yeah, me neither.)**_

The sun was shining and the water was running with a slight green hue, just like it had done the day they first came here. Feliciano faced the river, tear tracks streaming down his face. He hadn't meant to kill her, it just happened. He sat there patiently and waited for Ludwig to come and get him, just like he'd promised. He glanced down at the gun he'd borrowed/stolen from Alfred before he'd left. He didn't mean to use it, only in self defence like always. He heard the grass crunch behind him, and turned, preparing to make a run for it. However, when he saw who it was, a smile appeared on his face.

"Ludwig! You came!" He gasped.

Of course I did. You thought I wouldn't?" He seemed sad.

Feliciano patted the ground beside him, indicating that the German should sit down. However, he remained standing. Feliciano looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I did a bad thing Ludwig. I didn't mean to though!" He cried.

"I know."

"You're not going to give me hell?"

"If...If I didn't have to look after you...then I...I could go to a whore house...with my wages...and...and spend all night...just...sitting in a pool house...and...and..." He trailed off, he just couldn't get angry at the Italian boy.

"Ludwig? You're not going to give me anymore hell?" He asked innocently.

"No."

"Good!" The Italian cheered, then he added. "Ludwig? Can you tell me about the other guys...and about us?"

"Well...those other guys...they don't have any family...they don't have anyone who cares about them...no friends or anything close to that. But us..."

"Veh~! We're different!"

"Ja...we're different. We...we have each other...I...I have you...and you...you..."

"And I have you! Now, can you tell me about the rabbits Ludwig?"

"Sure. You...you just look out to the hills. Imagine...you can see it."

Feliciano turned his head away from the German and looked out across the pond. Ludwig stood up, moved behind him and crouched down. He pulled a gun out of his back pocket and turned the safety off.

"Ludiwg?"

"We're...we're going to have a little place...with a cow...and a goat...and maybe even some chickens. We'll be able...to have our own crops...and only seel them to people we want...want to. There'll be a patch of Alfalfa...and you...you can..."

He could barely continue. He looked down at the gun in his hands and contemplated the options. On one hand, he could let Feliciano go, but that'd run the risk of Gilbert finding him and killing him. On the other hand, he could save Feliciano from any suffering. There wasn't a choice really, but Ludwig liked to think there was. He didn't want Gilbert to torture the little guy for something that wasn't exactly his fault. This was the only was to save his friend.

"I get to tend the rabbits, right?"

Ludwig swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat. He put one finger on the trigger and held it up to the place where Feliciano's spine connected with his skull. His hands were shaking like crazy, but once he thought about what would happen if he didn't do this, they stopped almost immediately.

"Right?" The Italian asked again.

"I'm...sorry. Feliciano..." The German muttered.

Feliciano made to turn around, but before he could get anywhere, Ludwig sent a bullet through his spinal chord. The Italian's eyes widened as he slumped forward, all the life and love disappearing within a few seconds. Ludwig stared down at the body, then at the gun in his hand. He stood up and threw it as hard as he could, to get it as far away from him as possible. He looked down at the Italian's delicate form, lying face down in the dirt. He fell to his knees, and turned Feliciano onto his back. He let out a small gasp; he could see all the surprise and feelings of betrayal on his face, the last emotion he had felt before he'd died. Ludwig closed the dead boy's eyes out of respect, then curled into a ball and cried out all his tears before the others got there.

* * *

By the time Arthur and Mathew had found Ludwig and called Gilbert and Alfred over, the German had stopped crying and was standing on his own two feet. Before he had a chance to explain, Gilbert was down by Feliciano, a psychotic glint in his eyes.

"He's dead. The big bastard's dead! I can't believe you did it!" He laughed.

"Ja..."

"He must have stolen my gun. You disarmed him then killed him?" Alfred asked.

"Ja...sure..."

Seeing as no one was going to bother to comfort Ludwig, Arthur did himself. He put a consoling arm around the blonde German and sighed sadly. He'd liked Feliciano in a way. It was sad to see him in such a way.

"You did what you had to do. This isn't your fault." He murmured.

"Ja...not my fault..." Ludwig repeated.

"Mathew, you run down to town and ask them to bring the body up to the ranch as soon as possible. Ludwig, come with me. Let's get you a drink." He ordered.

Mathew nodded and ran off, slipping a little on the way up the hill. Arthur on the other hand slowly led Ludwig back up, making their way back to the ranch. Bakc by the bush, Alfred looked at Gilbert in confusion.

"What the hell d'you think happened?" He wondered.

 _ **(So...yeah! Of Mice and Men Hetalia version. Hope it didn't make you too sad! Obviously I cut a lot out and put different things in, I didn't want to directly copy the book. I did, however, have it beside me so I could make references here and there. Hope you enjoyed!)**_


End file.
